


Does your heart still burn for me?

by Highwaytoyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, But i still hate it, Character Death, Daddy!Mickey, Danger, Father-Son Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich general cuteness, I really do..., Its not one of the boys, Kind of matchmaker Yev, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Mickey is so protective and I'm crying, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yev is actually me, fast forward, firefighter!ian, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytoyes/pseuds/Highwaytoyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 16 years since Ian left Mickey. It had been hard, but mickey managed to move on. When he got out of prison, he made sure that he was the best father he could be. He never forgot the redheaded Gallagher though.</p><p>When a fire breaks out, and Yevgeny is caught inside, who should come to his rescue but his father's old flame? When Yev recovers, he vows to join his father and the man that caught his heart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does your heart still burn for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've had this idea in my head all week, and I needed to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it! My poor brain is screaming, BRING THEM BACK TOGETHER!!!

Sixteen years. Sixteen years since Mickey last saw Ian. 

It had only taken him a few months to realize that Ian wasn't going to wait for him. It took him almost all of his time in carceration to accept it. When he got out eight years into his sentence, just as he had predicted, he began to move on. 

He could never quite stomach sleeping with anyone, though. He just couldn't do it. He tried. Plenty of times. His heart wasn't in it though.

After a while, he just decided to say fuck it. He accepted the fact that Ian was coming back, but he also accepted the fact that he would always belong to the Gallagher. So, he began devoting himself to his son. 

Yevgeny had just turned nine when Mickey came home. When his son saw him, for the first time that he could remember without the glass and orange jumpsuit, the smile that stretched across his face made Mickey's heart flutter in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. As he held his son in his arms, breathing in the scent of his boy, he realized that that's where he needed to be. He couldn't mope about Ian any more. Especially when he knew that they wouldn't ever be together again. His son needed him, loved him. Mickey had missed enough time with his son, as it was.

That year was a good time. Svetlana and Mickey worked as a team, raising Yevgeny together. They were good friends, living under the same roof. They brought in decent money between the two of them, and their son was happy and healthy. Everything was good. 

Until Svetlana slid on some fucking ice. No one, not even the doctors, expected her to die of a brain hemorrhage. One minute, she was lucid, joking, cursing at Mickey when he called her a clutz, and the next, she was under a sheet in the morgue.

Mickey took it hard. Yev took it harder. His mother had always been there, had always done her best to give him what he needed. She made sure he was loved. She was both of his parents while his father was in prison. Yev cried for weeks. Mickey was desperate to see his son smile again. So, one night, he went into Yev's room. He ignored his son's red, puffy eyes, and just climbed in next to him, pulling his son until the boy was completely engulfed in his fathers comforting grip. Then he let the boy cry. As hard as he could, and Mickey just held him. He allowed the little boy's tears and snot to spread onto his shirt, just stroked the trembling boys back. He said nothing, just let his little one cry. When Yevgeny had cried himself out, Mickey lifted Yev into his arms, carried him to his own bedroom, and wrapped them both up into his comforters. When they were settled, Mickey began telling his son all about his mother. About how strong willed and stubborn she was. About everything she had ever fought with him on, speaking fondly on the times when he and Lana would be at each others throats. He told his son about the truce they made and the friendship and trust they shared. But mostly, he told his son about the love she had had for him. 

After that night, Yevgeny never cried about his mother again. He would always be sad that she was gone, and miss her, but he couldn't grieve anymore. He finally realized that his mother wouldn't want that for him. He resolved to respect her wishes. From that night on, he and his father shared a bond. One that could never be broken. His father became his best friend. There was nothing he couldn't tell his father, and there sure as fuck wasn't a thing Mickey wouldn't do for his son. Through the years, they only grew closer. By the time Yevgeny celebrated his sixteenth birthday, he could hardly believe that there was a time without his father by his side. 

When Mickey asked him what he wanted for his birthday, Yevgeny looked at him and said, "I want to know about who you were before me." 

Mickey was shocked. He figured his son would ask for a car or something. He was prepared for that. He had been saving money since Yev had turned thirteen for a car. So when his son asked for nothing but information, he was taken off guard. Mickey was reluctant to tell his son, merely because he was not the best role model, but he didn't want to keep secrets from his son. So he told him the stories. He told Yevgeny about his life as the Southside's thug. He told his son about everything, including his discovery of his sexual preference. When Yev asked if he had seen anyone, however, he regretted it. Mickey didn't want to stir up anything by bringing up Ian. He had done well, barely thinking of the man. He missed him always, but each day that passed, it got easier to function around the permanent hole in his chest.

But of course, Yevgeny would pick up on his father's hesitation. With a heavy sign, he told Yevgeny his and Ian's story. Everything that ever happened, including the story of Yevgeny's conception, it just seemed to flow out of his mouth. Yevgeny was sickened by the horror story behind his birth, but quickly grew angry when Mickey began to go into Ian's stunts after his first depression. Mickey assured Yevgeny that, one, he didn't associate his son with that time anymore, and two, that he didn't blame ian. Yevgeny thought that his father should hold him accountable, but Mickey was insistant. Yevgeny was furious on his father's behalf when Mickey told him about the days before and eventual breakup. He nearly punched a wall when his father told him about the last time he had seen the mysterious Gallagher. 

"I don't get it! How can you two be so in love one minute, and then he's treating you like shit the next?!"

Mickey sighed, shook his head and answered, "I wish I knew, Yevvy. I really do. But I've accepted the fact that he has moved on. I just hope that he's better, wherever he is." Yev huffed and said, "You must have loved him a lot, pops. He sounds like a dick." 

Mickey chuckled at that and replied, "He was. But he was a beautiful person. I'll forever be grateful to him. He set me free." Yev looked at him for a minute before asking quietly, "Do you still love him?"

He watched as a flash of pain and regret went over his fathers face, regret in asking the question. Mickey answered him though.

"I couldn't stop if I tried. And believe me, I've tried hard."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few months after his birthday, and Yev was going through his life as usual. He told his father that he was going to the library, flipping him off when his father muttered, "Nerd..." Mickey yelled after him, "You got your phone?" 

Yev checked his pockets, finding his phone tucked inside. "Yup! Jeez, I forget it one time..." He heard mickey scoff and said, "One time, my ass. Next time you leave your phone at home, I'm gonna tape it to your forehead." 

Yevgeny grinned sheepishly before rolling his eyes and heading out the door. 

Unlike the Milkoviches before him, Yevgeny was book smart instead of street smart. He would read anything, was top of his class, and could be found in the library on most weekends. Walking through the doors, smelling the musty book scent, made him feel calm and at ease. Yev waved at the librarian at the desk before heading up the flight of stairs.

Yev had been there for about an hour when he heard someone from downstairs shriek, "Oh my god, what are you doing?!" He walked over, peering over the railing to see what was going on. He got there just in time to see the books nearest the door to go up in flames.

It was an immediate panic. 

The two or three people downstairs rushed to get the fire hydrant, but the man just threw a can of gasoline at the wall near the hydrant, causing flames to break out. Yev's heart jumped into his throat. He quickly took out his phone and sent a text to his father. 

To Pops:  
Pops call for a fire truck! Some psycho just set the library on fire! He's trapping us inside! It looks like he's got fucking CANS of gasoline. Please, help!

He sent the message and then tried to run down the stairs. As soon as he reaed the top of the stairs, a spray of gas and a spark raced in front of him. Suddenly, he was trapped upstairs. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way to safety, but everywhere he turned seemed to catch fire as he set eyes on it. He was cut off. He tucked his nose into his shirt, trying to calm his lungs as he began choking on the smoke flooding around him. He curled into a ball and packed plastic chairs and tables around himself. Maybe he could slow the fire down. But as the fire grew hotter, he just lie in his pile of things and resigned himself to death by fire. 

He had no hope as he texted his father.

To Pops:  
I love you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey looked up as he heard his text tone go off. He got up and unlocked his phone, reading the text, before flying into a panic. He didn't answer, not wanting to waste any time. He called 911. 

"911, what's your emergency?" Mickey frantically yelled out, "SEND A FUCKING FIRE TRUCK TO THE LIBRARY, SOMEONE SET IT ON FIRE!" The woman on the line answered, "OK, calm down, sir. We are sending a truck now, are you inside, or are you seeing the fire?" Mickey tried to breathe, but he couldn't. "Neither. My son texted me. Said that someone was in the library throwing gas everywhere and lighting it on fire. Please, you have to help. My son..." 

"Alright sir, the truck is almost there. They're going to try their best to rescue your son." Mickey whispered, "Thank you." He hung up the phone, wiping his face, only to have more tears fall. He looked at his phone as another text came in.

From Yevvy:  
I love you.

Mick dropped to his knees. His heart felt like it would break into pieces as he was wracked with sobs. He just cried for a minute. Then he looked at his phone one more time before standing up, grabbed his keys, and ran out to his car. He drive like a bat out of he'll, trying to get to the library, trying to get to his boy. When he got there, the library was completely engulfed, four fire trucks trying to put out the fire. He scrambled out of the car, searching the ambulances around the area, screeching his sons name. 

"YEVGENY? YEV!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the library, Yevgeny was running out of time. He felt the heat, the air run thin. He almost gave up when he heard the voice. It might as well have been an angel by the relief it out into Yev. 

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here! Hang on!" He heard a grunt and suddenly, he was facing a fireman, bending over to lift him. "Hang on, kiddo, I'm going to get you out of here. Can you hold onto me?" Yev nodded weakly and fisted his hands into the think fabric of the fireman's uniform. 

The fireman turned to go down the stairs. By some miracle they made it downstairs, only to have the ceiling fall right in front of them, blocking their way out. The fireman noticed that Yev was about to black out, made a split decision, and removed his oxygen mask. "I'm gonna out this on you, OK? We're gonna t out of here, just hang onto me." Yev tried to protest, but was too weak. The first rush of oxygen was to biggest relief he'd ever felt. He breathed deeply before croaking, "What about you?" The fireman, young with bright red hair, smirked a little, and said, "You can give it back once we are out of here." The fireman struggled, walking around the rubble, shoving some off of them with his legs. The lack of oxygen was takingbits toll on him, though. Yev started to pull off the mask, but stopped when the fireman pressed his hand harder into the boys back, telling him no silently. Yev was about to ignore him when the red headed fireman made one last desperate shove, finally making the wood give way. He ran out of the burning building, handing the boy into the arms of waiting paramedics. Yevgeny was strapped to a gurney and lifted up. 

As they passed the redheaded fireman that saved him, he placed his hands on the medics arms, stopping them. He took off the oxygen mask, and handed it to the man. He smiled weakly before croaking out, "When you're done, come to the hospital. My dad will want to thank you for saving me." The redhead nodded, smiling back, as he placed his hand near Yev's partially burned body. "I'll be there." He placed his hand delicately on the hand of the man that saved his life, before nodding at the paramedics. He lost sight of the fireman as the medics carried him to an ambulance. 

That's when he heard the almost heartbreakingly relieved voice of his father. "Oh, God, my Yevvy..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, things were fucking hectic. 

Yevgeny was treated for oxygen deprivation and second degree burns on his arms, the side of his neck, and patches of his legs.

It was a goddamn miracle that he wasn't more hurt, and the doctors made sure that he knew how lucky he was. When the doctors finally pissed off to take care of the patients with more sever injuries, Mickey sat by his son's side and lightly stroked back his hair. Yevgeny blinked at his father before smiling tiredly. Mickey chuckled softly before whispering, "At least the fire spared your face, huh?" Yev groaned, flipping his father off, and croaked back at him, "Fuck off pops. These fuckers sting like a son of a bitch. God, are they gonna scar?!" Mickey laughed at that, replying, "I don't know kid, but I think this could be good for you. Surviving the fire, sporting the scars. The girls will trample each other to take care of you and make you feel better. Eh?" Yev rolled his eyes, but smiled at his fathers teasing. 

"I'm sorry I scared you, pops." Mickey's eyes watered, but he blinked to clear them and stood to place a kiss on his son's forehead. "Not your fault, Yev. I'm just glad you're OK. I'm so fucking glad." Yev lifted his hand, mindful not to scrunch his skin, aggravating his burns, and placed it on top of his father's. "It would have been worse if that fireman hadn't gotten to me. He took his fucking oxygen mask off and put it on me when he was try into get me out. He saved me, pops. I don't think I would have made it without him." Mickey sighed, shaking his head, "In a life debt to someone I've never met. Fuck. Did you get a look at him?" Yev nodded carefully, answering, "He was young, around your age, maybe a bit younger? Red hair." Mickey nodded. "I'll have to go find him." Yev cleared his throat, before coughing, trying to get the think smoky feel out of his throat. "I asked him to come here once he was done. He said he would. I'm sure you'll know him when you see him." Mickey nodded at that before standing. "Will you be OK if I go out there?" Yev smiled and nodded. Mickey was hesitant but eventually nodded back and said, "Get a nurse to find me if you need me, OK? I mean it, Yev." Ygeny rolled his eyes before croaking, "Yeah, yeah, get out of here, I want to take a nap."

Mickey walked out into the lobby before sitting in a chair, taking a breathe and trying to calm himself. He was still in panicked parents mode. He didn't think that it had sunken in that Yev was going to be ok. His son was very lucky and would be moving around like normal soon enough. Mickey supposed it was all thanks to this mystery fireman. Just then, he looked up to see the back of a tall redheaded man, covered in soot. Mickey stood quickly, walking over and asking, "Excuse me, are you the..."

He didn't expect the face he saw when the man turned. He blanked, staring in shock, at the face of the man he hadn't seen in sixteen years. 

"Mickey?" Ian looked equally shocked. "Oh my God. Um. Is.. Is he OK?" Mickey shook himself out of his daze. "Yev is great, thanks to you. You saved him." Ian smiled at that. "Jesus, he's gotten big. I should have known it was him. He looks a lot like you. I guess I wasn't thinking about it..." Mickey shook his head, "Why would you? You haven't seen me or Yev in ages." He hadn't meant fornit to sound bad, but ian flushed, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Mick, I'm sure you don't really want me here." Ian turned to go, but Mickey placed his hand on Ian's arm. "I didn't mean it like that, Ian." Ian turned to look at him, hopeful. "Thank you. So much. I don't know what I would have done if he had..." Mickey choked on his words, tearing up. He tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out as he began sobbing. Ian quickly wrapped his arms around the shaken man, not thinking about it. Her whispered comforting words as he rubbed Mickey's back, trying to help the man calm down.

Mickey managed to slow his tears down to none, quieting down. He pulled back, wiping his face. "Sorry, man. I just... He's all I have." Ian nodded at him, " Its OK, Mick. That was scary. Where's Svet? She on her way?" Mickey looked at Ian before whispering, "Lana died years ago. Still haven't heard from Mandy, and Iggy got caught up in a deal. Got busted. When I say Yev is all I have left, I mean, all." Ian looked shocked and saddened. "I'm so sorry, Mickey." Mickey waved his hand in dismissal, growing embarrassed. 

He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck before asking, "You wanna see him?" Ian smiled and nodded. Mickey turned, walking towards Yev's room. He slowly opened the door, noticing his son was fast asleep. He turned and motioned for Ian to keep quiet and opened the door, letting him in. The two men walked to the side of the teen's bed. Mickey softly brushed his hands through his son's hair, whispering, "Yev, hey, you wanna wake up?" Yevgeny groaned, but began to stir awake. He opened his eyes and looked at his father. "When can I go home?" Mickey smiled sadly and said, "Not for a few days at least, kiddo. But look who's here." He stepped out of the way, letting Ian step into Yev's frame of vision. "Hi, Yev." Yev smiled widely, croaking, "You came!" Ian smiled back at him nodding, before his eyes glazed over. "My god, you've grown..." Ian didn't realize he had said it until Yev's face shifted into a confused face. Ian freaked for a minute, not knowing if Mickey was mad, before Mickey calmly said, "Yev, meet Ian Gallagher." Yev's eyes widened. He whispered, "No fuckin way..." Ian looked at Mickey and asked, "You told him about me?" Mickey shrugged, explaining, "Yev wanted to know about me, and you were a big part. My son and I tell each other everything." Ian smiled softly at Mickey, charmed at how close the man was with his son. 

He turned to look at Yev and jerked when he saw the tears in the young boys eyes. Both men started forward, Mickey reaching for his son. "What's wrong, Yev? What is it?" Yev's eyes never left Ian's face as he cracked, "You were everything to him and you treated him like garbage. He loved you... I guess I understand now.." Both men gaped in shock. Mickey recovered first, scolding, "Yevgeny... That was a long time ago. He's not the same, I'm not the same, its not his fault. We just weren't meant to be." 

To be honest, it hurt Ian to hear Mickey say that. True, he had been all to quick to move on, but he didn't know how much he missed Mickey until he saw him interact with Yev. Yev apparently caught on. "Bullshit. You two still fucking love each other, who does it fucking help to keep doing this? What was the fucjing point of separating?!" Mickey's face turned red as he snapped, "Yevgeny!" Ian placed his hand on Mickey's forearm. "Do you mind if I talk to him alone?" Mickey looked at him, sighed, and shrugged. "Whatever. And you, don't get too excited. You need to stay calm, after the day you've had." Mickey turned and walked through the door. Ian watched him go, feeling a knot in his stomach grow as Mickey walked farther and farther away from him. 

When Mickey was gone, ian turned to face Yevgeny completely. Yev was watching him carefully. "You throw my father away, and then you show up, watching him like that. What the fuck. If you think that you can just waltz back into my pops' life, you're fucking dreaming. I won't let you hurt him again." Ian lowered his head, feeling shame for the first time in ages. "I thought I was doing what was best for the both of us. I didn't want him tied to me, obligated. Eventually, I just thought that I'd moved on. It all changes when you see someone you loved for the first time." 

Yev scoffed. "That's your fucking excuse? It was better that way? Fuck you, man! My dad loved you with everything he had! After all that shit you went through, how could you just leave him? You make him feel things he didn't want in the first place, and then left him! You couldn't even look him in the eye the last time you saw him. He wanted you back so badly, but moved on for me. You know, I didn't know he was even gay until a few months ago. He told me everything. About you, his father, my mom. All that shit, and you'd think he'd've at least gone out to get fucked. Nope. Nothing. He's never dated, not once. He couldn't bring himself to let anyone else in! You fucking ruined him! You don't fucking deserve him." 

Ian was shocked. He knew that Mickey said that they told each other everything, but he didn't know the extent of their relationship. He couldn't even get Mickey to talk about what happened with Svetlana and Terry back when they were together. It amazed him that Yev could get his father to open up, like no one ever could. Ian thought about what the boy said. Realized that Mickey, while doing quite well, was missing out because Ian had left him high and dry. It was in that moment that Ian realized the magnitude of his mistake. He realized that his entire life for the past sixteen years had been a fucking joke. Because he'd lied to himself the whole time. "I still love him..." Ian whispered, over taken by shock, grief, and joy all at the same time. He heard a scoff. He looked up, ignoring the tear that slid down his cheek. Yev looked at him like he was the biggest dumbass alive, which, at that point, Ian could agree with him on that. "I could have fucking told you that, asshole. The question isn't do you still love him, but what are you gonna do about it." Ian shook his head, still drowning in disbelief.

"What the fuck have I done? Would he even want me still?!" Ian started to panic, feeling his heart strain. Yev's face softened, though still clearly angry. "My pops loves you still. I know he does. But you're gonna have to fight for it. You can't just walk in and say, I love you, come back to me? It doesn't fuckinbg work that way. You need to fucking prove it." Ian nodded before really looking at the boy. "You know, he wasn't the only one I loved. When you were a baby, you were the light of my world. I loved you so much. Things got crazy, I got crazy. You weren't safe with me anymore. It killed me, because I just wanted to protect you. It took me a while to realize that I was the one you needed protection from..." Yev looked like he was about to cry, but held it in. "Well, you got your chance today. Thank you. But don't think that this'll be easy for you. Do right by my pops. He deserves the world. If you're his world, then give it to him." Ian stood, starting to walk out. He opened the door before pausing. He turned back to Yevgeny and said, "He might love me, but you are his world, Yev. I just want to be a part of it." 

Yev looked back and said, "Once you're a part, you can't fucking leave him again. He won't be able to take it. So you better be sure." Ian nodded, not even needing to think.

Then Yev said, "Good. If you hurt him again, I'll fucking kill you." 

Ian was shocked, but recognized the fierce loyalty of a Milkovich and a love that was unique to him and Mickey. He nodded in determination and closed the door, before sesrcing for Mickey.

He had some begging to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian finally found Mickey outside, cigarette in hand. Ian walked up beside him, standing there. He looked at the profile of this man and marveled at the butterflies he felt. All this time and Mickey could still turen him inside out. He had only gotten more beautiful over the years. Fatherhood had done him well.

"Still a chimney, I see." Mickey scoffed, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke out and drippinthe cigarette to the ground. "After the day I had, I think I'm warranted." Ian chuckled, nodding. "So, what did you two talk about?" Ian panicked, needing more time. But he didn't have more time. He had already wasted so fucking much. He took a breath and decided to tell him the truth. "We talked about you." Mickey turned to him and asked, "Why?" Ian turned to him and raised his hand to touch the soft hair hanging on Mickey's forehead. "Because your kid is much smarter than I am. He made me realize what a fucking moron I've been." 

Mickey's breath hitched as he involuntarily leaned into Ian's touch. "You were always a moron, you know that. What do you mean?" Ian leaned in closer, whispering, "He made me realize that I've made the biggest mistake and that I've waited way too long to fix it." Mickey pulled back. "Ian, I don't know what you're talking about..." Ian sighed. "Goddamnit, Mick. I'm the biggest asshole, I'm a dumb, fucking idiot. I tried so hard to stay away, I honestly thought I was over you. But the truth is, I've missed you so much, and I'm just begging that you give me the chance to prove it to you."

Mickey blanked. "Why should I? You left! And you seem just fine on your own." Ian groaned, saying, "God Mickey, I'll never be able to forgive myself. You were everything I ever wanted, and I hate myself for the way I treated you. But Mickey. I swear, this time is different. I'm going to therapy, I'm on a good mix for y bipolar. I've been stable for just over a year. I can't promise you I'll always be like that, but god knows, I'll love you forever." 

Mickey wanted to fight. He wanted to argue. But after so long of just accepting things as they were, it was a miracle. Ian still wanted him. He wanted to work on them. Mickey sighed before answering. "You have a of shit to make up for. Don't think that you can just come here and I'll just bend to your whim. You want me back? Prove it." 

Ian couldn't help the grin as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I'll prove it to you every day, I swear." Mickey couldn't help but smile back. He raised up on his toes and pressed the most tender kiss on his lips. "You fuck up again, and I'll kick your fucking ass."

Ian chuckled, "God, who does that remind me of..."

 

The future held a lot. Ian would try everyday to make sure Mickey knew how much he loved him. Eventually Mickey began to trust him with his heart again. The day Yev trusted Ian with his father was the day he helped his step dad pick out a ring. 

And to think, it all came to head through fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was a bit rushed at the end, but I was tired. I loved this so much, I almost cried a few times, omg. 
> 
> I'll update best friends hopefully tomorrow, I'm sorry, I hit a bit of a Wall with that one, but I promise, I'm getting over it. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, please comment or leave kudos. I love that stuff so much. Remember, you can find me in tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free so come talk to me. Love you guys!!!


End file.
